Salah Masuk'
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Bagaimana bila seorang Akashi Seijuro salah masuk ruangan. Yang harusnya dia temui teman-temannya yang amburegul malah cewe pink seksi dengan 3 semangkanya? Ah ini gila!/ Spesial fic for Tasya, sorry telat bingit, baru punya keberanian buat publish gue. :D


Disebuah tempat yang terdapat pemandian panas didalamnya, berkumpulah enam pemuda kece nan menarik hati dengan warna rambut dan mata seperti pelangi. _Well, _pembukaan ini emang aneh sih, berasa kaya dongeng, ok maafkan saya mari kita lanjutkan pada ke enam pemuda yang sedang mendaftar di meja pandaftaran sebuah pemandian panas. Ke enam pemuda yang tergabung dalam geng yang bernama GoM alias Gesrek of Man. Jangan tanya atau protes akan ke misteriusan nama itu, karena yang memberi nama adalah sang ketua, Akashi Seijuro, jadi itu mutlak. Padahal anggota lainnya udah nyiapin nama geng yang tak kalah misterius. Dari The Snack and Sweet, Oppai unyu, Kuroko no Geng, Tsundere yang menawan, sampai Prince-chii gemulai. Tapi nama yang dipilih malah GoM itu. Yaudah walau pengen nyeburin Akashi ke got pun mereka ga bisa protes karena masih sayang nyawa. Mereka tidak mau dapat kutukan dari gunting keramat Akashi. Ngomong-ngomong soal Akashi, pemuda tampan bersurai merah itu sepertinya tidak dalam keadaan baik. Lihatlah wajahnya yang pucat dan keringat yang mengucur. Tangannya yang sedang memegangi perutnya juga sangat mencurigakan! Tapi lihat aja dia masih berusaha buat nahan ekspresi kesakitan biar tetep kelihatan cool. _Please _semua temennya malah mikir yang iya-iya karena tanda-tanda yang ada pada Akashi mirip sesuatu yang menujurus, apalagi kalo yang mikir si Aomine, matanya langsung mengarah _intens _ke selangkangan si Akashi. Dia menghela nafas lega karena tidak ada cairan merah yang keluar dari arah sana.

Cukup khawatir sama si ketua, salah satu dari mereka yang membawa lucky item teko keramik bermotif kecebong hijau mencoba bertanya. Dia menghampirinya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya pura-pura acuh padahal ujung mata lirik-lirik kearah Akashi. Pemuda seijuro itu melihat ke Temannya.

"Perutku bergejolak."

Dan semua yang ada disana cengo dengan pernyataan Akashi. Perut? Bergejolak?

Tanpa melihat ekspresi teman-temannya Akashi kembali berbicara.

"Aku akan ke kamar mandi. Kalian pergi saja duluan," ucapnya seraya membalikan badan. Namun sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, pemuda berambut hijau memberikan kertas kecil ke tangan Akashi.

"Disana ada nomor ruangan pemandian." Akashi mengangguk mengerti, lalu ia berjalan sebiasa mungkin menuju kamar mandi. Setelah tak terlihat temannya baru dia berlari secepat yang dia bisa sambil memegangi perutnya. Namun karena terlalu fokus mencari kamar mandi, dia tidak fokus pada yang ada didepannya dan tabrakan dengan seseorangpun tak bisa dihindari. Membuat kertas yang ada ditangannya serta barang-barang punya orang yang ditabraknya jatuh kebawah. Akashi mengaduh menderita. Tidak beda jauh dengan orang yang ternyata perempuan itu. Akashi mengambil kembali kertas kecilnya, begitu juga dengan gadis itu.

"Maaf, saya sedang buru-buru." Setelahnya gadis itu pun pergi meninggalkan Akashi yang hendak berdiri. Pemuda bermata merah itu melihat topi yang sepertinya milik gadis berambut cokelat tadi. Dia hendak memanggilnya tapi rasa sakit pada perutnya muncul lagi, mengingatkannya untuk cepat menemukan kamar mandi dan membuang sesuatu. Ia memakai topi itu dan berlari kembali. Mungkin setelah ia menghentikan gejolak perutnya, ia akan mengembalikan topi ini.

.

.

_**Salah Masuk**_

_**by**_

_**Umie Solihati**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Warning: OOC(banget), AU, TYPO, dll**_

_**Spesial for Tasya Amanda Noverita Sahab aka Lunarthemis aka Seizenber aka Satya Veronita.**_

_**Tiga kata untuk loe: Ga usah ngetawain :'(**_

.

.

Pemuda dengan postur mungil itu berjalan menuju salah satu ruangan pemandiannya bersama sang teman-teman. Ia melihat nomor ruangan yang tertera di pintu-pintu masuk, menyamakan dengan nomor yang ada di kertasnya. 019, ia terus mencari nomor itu. Topi berwarna putih yang tadi ingin dia kembalikan malah dipakainya. _Well _dia ga mau repot nyari gadis yang punya topi walau niat pengen ngembaliin. Jadi ia pakai saja, tambah ganteng kan?

Langkahnya berhenti disebuah pintu bertuliskan nomor yang sama dengan dikertas. Tanpa mengetuk, dia langsung membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalamnya. Akashi sedikit heran karena ruangan yang dimasukinya sedikit aneh. Apalagi saat dia masuk ke ruang ganti. Masa dia melihat pakaian dalam wanita berwarna pink. Ukurannya besar sih tapi milik siapa? Apakah salah satu dari temannya memakai ini? Aomine kah. Akashi mengangguk sendiri, itu bisa jadi mengingat Aomine mencintai hal 'itu' dengan ukuran yang besar. Mungkin dia memakainya untuk merasakan sensasi. Zaman sekarang memang sudah edan yah.

Akashi kembali melangkah menuju pemandian air panasnya. Dengan menggeser pintu, ia pun masuk. Terlihat uap-uap dari air panas itu berterbangan disekitarnya. Menyulitkannya melihat pemandangan yang jelas didepannya. Sepi sekali, rasanya aneh mengingat teman-temannya tidak membuat keributan.

"Ah Riko, lama sekali." Dia membatu mendengar suara itu. Jelas itu suara perempuan dan siapa Riko itu?

"Riko kenapa kau berdiri disana. Ayo cepat masuk kesini." Akashi belum menjawab, ia masih berusaha memahami keadaanya. Ia melihat kearah suara itu. Rambut pink? Siapa?

"Riko, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Akashi semakin merasa cemas karena suara itu lagi.

"Cepat buka bajumu dan kemari!" Dia melihat sekeliling. Dalam hidupnya, kali ini dia sangat berharap bisa melihat teman-temannya yang abnormal itu. Tapi kenyataannya tidak ada sama sekali. Sial dia salah masuk dan ini sangat memalukan bagi seorang Akashi Seijuro! Ia harus kabur, yah itu benar, ini bukan waktunya untuk gugup. Akashi membalikan badannya, ia harus keluar. Tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak karena tangannya sudah terlebih dulu dipegang oleh orang dibelakangnya.

"Ayo!"

.

.

Berendam sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya didalam air. Itulah yang kini dilakukan Akashi. Matanya melihat kearah gadis berambut pink yang ada disisi yang berlawanan dengannya. Walau samar karena kabut yang dihasilkan uap air panas pemandian tapi ia masih bisa melihat siluet sosok gadis itu. Matanya dapat melihat jelas bagian tubuh atas telanjang yang tidak tertutupi air. Dia tiba-tiba merona dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Uh dari pada berpikir yang aneh-aneh lebih baik berpikir bagaimana untuk kabur dari sini tanpa ketahuan kalau dia laki-laki. Gadis itu menatap curiga ke arah Akashi, dengan cepat Akashi merubah posisi topi yang dipakainya supaya dapat menutupi wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau duduk jauh sekali?" tanya gadis itu. Akashi hanya menjawab dengan lambaian tangan saja. Mengisyaratkan baik-baik saja walau kenyataannya tidak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Oh iya Riko, bisakah kau menggosok punggungku."

**Jleebbb!**

Kata-kata itu bagai bola basket yang mendarat tepat diwajah tampannya. Menggosok punggung polos putih dan mulus itu. Ok ini sangat gila dan sensual. Dalam hidupnya ia bahkan tak pernah membayangkan hal keji seperti itu, disuruh-suruh lagi. Tapi jika dia tak menurutinya gadis pink itu akan curiga. Dengan terpaksa sang tuan muda pun keluar dari kolam. Untung saja dia tidak melepaskan kolor merahnya, jadi tidak perlu pake handuk. Walau dia tetap menyampirkan handuk dilehernya.

Akashi mulai mengambil alat penggosok punggung lalu mendekatinya. Jujur, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Apalagi saat dia sudah berada dibelakangnya dan kenapa pandangannya langsung menuju pada benda 'itu'. Membuat semburat merah diwajahnya semakin nambah.

_'3 semangka_' ucapnya dalam hati sambil memeguk ludah.

"Riko hari ini kamu pendiam yah. Apa karena telpon dadakan tadi?" Gadis yang sedang digosok punggungnya itu mulai pembicaraan yang sangat dihindari Akashi. Seperti biasa Akashi tak menjawab apapun. Boro-boro jawab, hatinya lagi sibuk berdoa supaya terhindar dari masalah dan cepat-cepat keluar.

Merasa bosan didiamkan terus, gadis berambut panjang itu melirik sedikit lalu ia pun punya ide menjahili sahabatnya itu.

"Oh iya Riko, kenapa 'punyamu' ukurannya semakin kecil saja?" tanyanya dengan senyum jahil. Akashi mengernyitkam dahi, tak mengerti dengan pembicaraan barusan. Sedangkan gadis itu menatap curiga. Dengan cepat tangannya menarik tangan Akashi dan menariknya masuk kedalam kolam. Diserang mendadak, pemuda berambut merah itu tentu saja kaget tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain tercebur kedalam kolam.

"Siapa kau?" Pertanyaan gadis terlontar tajam. Tapi Akashi berusaha untuk tidak panik, walau keadaanya benar-benar sudah darurat. Setidaknya, walau ketahuan, wajahnya jangan sampe terlihat. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kekepala untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik topi. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, dia sadar bahwa benda itu hilang. Ia langsung mencari disekitar kolam. Ternyata topinya sudah mengambang. Perlahan dia mulai mengarahkan kepalanya menuju gadis itu. Dan dengan ekspresi seadanya Akashi mulai mengaku.

"Baiklah, aku Akashi Seijuro, dan aku laki-laki."

Satu detik.

Wajah gadis itu tak bisa ditebak.

Dua detik.

Wajahnya mulai memerah.

Tiga detik.

"Kyaaaaaaaa..."

Dan adegan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, kepala sang tuan muda yang keluar masuk didalam air karena tekanan tangan sang gadis yang spontan begitu saja. Merutukinya mesum dan hal nista lainnya. Bagaimanakah nasib Akashi? Dan hei, tolong ingatkan gadis itu untuk memakai sesuatu.

.

.

**Diruangan lain...**

.

Mereka berlima tidak tahu punya dosa macam apa dimasalalu. Niat untuk beristirahat di pemandian air panas malah dihajar babak belur tanpa alasan, oleh seorang gadis. Yah gadis berambut cokelat pendek yang sedang duduk diantara tumpukan pemuda yang baru saja dihajarnya. Ia memakan cemilan yang ada ditangannya dengan santai, tanpa peduli dengan pemuda-pemuda rambut pelangi itu.

"Sebenarnya Momoi dimana? Aku lelah menunggu."

"Kenapa aku yang paling bawah-ssu."

"Sial! Setidaknya kenapa dadanya harus kecil sekali."

"Lucky item ini tidak ampuh."

"Cemilankuuu..."

"Sepertinya kita salah masuk ruangan."

.

.

OWARI.

.

.

OMAKE.

.

.

Dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin itu kini sedang berjalan bersamaan. Si pemuda sedikit lebih didepan dan si gadis menyusul dibelakangnya dengan wajah tertunduk. Dengan ekspresi kesal, si pemuda berambut merah itu membalikan badan, mengahadap si gadis pink.

"Kau! Momoi Satsuki! Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku yah tadi."

Gadis yang namanya Momoi itu sedikit melirikan matanya, mencoba menatap Akashi tapi tak lama ia memalingkannya kembali.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf,,," cicitnya dengan suara pelan.

"Harusnya kau mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu."

"Hey! Memangnya dalam kondisi seperti tadi, aku harus tiba-tiba tersenyum ramah dan bilang 'boleh aku minta penjelasanmu karena masuk kemari dan melihat tubuh polosku' Berhentilah membentakku!" Dengan perlawanan seperti itu, Akashi mulai mereda dan mencoba mengerti situasi gadis didepannya yang tadi hampir membunuhnya didalam kolam. Ia mengurut keningnya, lalu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku akan melupakan itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Apa?"

"Saat pertama kali aku masuk, kenapa kau bisa yakin kalau aku temanmu?" tanya Akashi. Momoi berpikir untuk menjawabnya, lalu dia tersenyum lebar.

"Itu adalah hal yang mudah. Tentu saja karena aura kalian yang mengerikan dan sama-sama pendek."

Dan Akashi,,, ah sudahlah tidak perlu ditanya lagi keadaannya sekarang. Mungkin setelah dia pulang dari tempat ini dia akan mengikuti jalan hidup Shintarou dan membawa lucky item aneh kemana-mana. Atau jadi pria mesum sekalian seperti Daiki. Makan cemilan dan minum vanila shake agar bisa tinggi dan lucu seperti Atsuhi dan Tetsuya, serta mengecat rambutnya menjadi kuning biar lebih bersinar seperti Ryouta. _Well _silahkan bayangkan sendiri.

.

.

**END BENERAN.**

**.**

**.**

**Ga lucu? Iya tahu. Garing? Gue ga pake minyak sih. Tapi gue harap loe seneng. Jujur nama judul fic ini terinspirasi dari judul fic 'salah' loe yang sebelumnya. Karena gue lihat yang salah masuk belum ada yaudeh gue pake aja, ga ngelanggar hak cipta kan? Well gue harap pikiran loe ga ngeres mengingat judul ficnya 'salah masuk' :D . HBD TASYA (Walau telat banget kadonya tapi gue udah usaha jadi jangan kecewa yah) . Byeee :D**


End file.
